


Ragnarok: Winter's Fall

by TheDemonessCry



Series: Goddesses of Smite: Darkest Hours [1]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Crying, Dominance, Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Pain, Rape, Sex In A Cave, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Wolf Sex, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonessCry/pseuds/TheDemonessCry
Summary: Ragnarok has arrived, and none were prepared. Skadi, Goddess of Winter, flees to seek aid from the gods of other dominions. Forced to abandon her friends, she feels her powers dwindling as the beasts of the apocalypse hunt her down and take her life. When Fenrir finds her, however, he decides to take something far worse from her.





	Ragnarok: Winter's Fall

“This looks to be a good camp, for the night.”

Skadi, Goddess of the Winter, scanned her surroundings, the small cave-like indent in the mountain just large enough to fit herself and a warm fire pit. And, of course, her loyal companion Kaldr, the white wolf at her side to whom she was speaking.

“It’ll be cramped, but it’ll have to do. Night will fall soon enough,” she glanced back at the setting sun, the painted horizon filled with dark clouds and billowing smoke. “Not as if we haven’t been in tighter spots before, eh Kaldr?”

She looked down at her friend, smiling softly and thinking on better times. Kaldr looked up at her, wisps of canine worry in his eyes. Skadi dropped her eyes at that. She couldn’t bear to see him worried, or worse— scared. The pair had been through so much together, and yet she couldn’t shake the feeling that things would be different this time.

“It’ll be alright, boy. We simply have to reach Olympus. We’ll make it, I promise.” She tried her best to comfort him, but her words failed to fully convince even herself.

She looked down at her hands, her pale blue skin feeling cold to the bone— a feeling she had never known until recently. With the start of Ragnarök, her powers had dwindled to practically nothing. Once, she would have revelled in the hunt, rushing through winter winds as if they were a midsummer’s breeze. Now, her thick furs and pelts were hardly enough to keep her warm. She would’ve scoffed at the idea of sleeping by a campfire not a few months ago, and now she found herself rummaging through her rucksack for the tinder she’d collected the day before.

In her idle thinking, she didn’t even notice as she was on her knees, staring at the firewood in front of her. Finally coming to, she reached forward to begin putting together the pit. The feeling of the air growing colder by the second let on that the sun was falling behind the horizon. She intended to hurry herself, to avoid the cold, but frostbitten air saw her only slowing down. She looked to her side at Kaldr, who was pressing himself against her thighs and shivering slightly. He too was slowly learning what winter was like for the rest of the world. 

Seeing her best friend— perhaps her only friend, now— shake and shiver so, she tried her best to speed up the process, finally sparking a fire. She pushed together leaves and sticks, tending the flame and letting it grow. She sat back and sighed, letting the warmth wash over her. She placed a hand on Kaldr, petting him softly.

“We’re alright… we’re alright… Everything will be okay, I promise.” She gazed out into the night, flames still burning in the distance. The ever present Northern Arora was gone, for the first time. That was a sight she didn’t think she’d ever get used to.

Slowly, she began to move, removing her wet and frosted out furs, until she wore only her linen shirt and elk hide trousers. From her rucksack she took out her thickest blanket and pulled it over herself. She curled up into a ball by the fire. As always Kaldr spun and wrapped around her enveloping her in his warmth. With a sigh, and a hungry rumble of her stomach, she shut her eyes and nuzzled into Kaldr’s fur, the comforting vibrations of his breaths slowly lulling her to sleep, in spite of all the horrors that surrounded her.

—————————

In the night, Skadi dreamt of death.

She dreamt of Ragnarök, of her friends, her allies, her brothers and sisters in arms, and of the beasts and monsters that had beset them. 

She dreamt of Asgard in ruins, and Valhalla crumbling and burning. She rewatched over and over again the moment that she had realized their battle was lost and their kingdom was doomed. The frost giants from which she descended piled up upon their forces, while dark wolves and venomous serpents shattered their ranks and tore apart the straggles. The Valkyries in the skies above her tumbled as flames and smoke filled the air. Kaldr stuck to her side, and she saw Thor charge wildly into a group of beasts, shouting war cries of death and madness.

She saw him. That big black wolf, veins of lava glowing in the darkness. Fenrir, the bringer of Ragnarök. How he’d been freed, she did not know, but she watched as he tore men to pieces on his pathway to Odin’s castle. She began to step forward, to chase the wild beast, but she felt slender fingers, soft yet strong, wrap around her wrist to stop her. She turned.

Freya. Her comrade in arms, Queen of the Valkyries. 

“Skadi, wait.” Her voice was commanding yet soft, somehow calm in all the chaos. “You can’t fight him.”

“He will kill the Allfather. He will end us all!” 

“He’ll kill anyone who tries to stop him. Don’t be another of his prey.”

“You would have me let Odin be killed?”

“I’d have you run.”

“I will not abandon you, nor any man or woman here! Are you mad?!” Passion and rage overwhelmed her. Freya only smiled sadly.

“No, but I’m smart. Tyr and I will hold him off. Go, run Olympus. Ratatoskr has fallen, and so you’re our fastest messenger. Seek asylum, and beg for their aid.” In her free hand, she hefted her sword. “We will survive these dark nights yet.”

“You won’t last a day, let alone the the weeks it will take me to reach Greece!” She shook her head. “No, I will not leave you.”

“Then you’d die for no reason, with the rest of us. Perhaps we will fall. If that’s the case,” her toned hardened and her expression darkened. “Then live to avenge us.”

The world around Skadi vanished, and she saw the flashed of her running, Kaldr just behind her. Then, she saw things that she had not seen when she was there. Tyr in chains, his other hand missing. Thor crippled, fighting madly against inumerable forces. Odin bleeding on the ground, life draining from him before Fenrir. And Freya, her sister in arms, bound and beaten, kneeling before the denizens of the apocalypse, staring up in defiance. From the ranks of monsters and demons, Fenrir comes forth. He steps up to Freya nad bends down, licking her cheek and whispering in his hellish, beastly voice. 

“And so, the sheep bends to the wolf…”

—————————

Skadi’s eyes opened suddenly, greeted by the pitch black of the night. The only faint source of light was the last embers of the dying flame. Slowly, she adjusted herself to get more comfortable, her body still yearning for more sleep. She once against nuzzled up to Kaldr— only to find that he was not there.

Her eyes widened and she looked up. Kaldr would never leave her side in the night. They had been inseparable since he was a pup. Especially in such cold and dire circumstances, Kladr would never abandon her, not even for a moment. He would wait till the morning to use the bathroom, if he needed to. He would not stray from her.

Skadi lifted her head and propped herself up on her elbow, looking around. The small cavern was dark, but she could just make out her surroundings. And she could just make out that Kaldr was not there. She turned slightly and reached behind to feel for him. Perhaps he had moved?

After a moment, her hand found soft wolf fur, breathing softly.

“Oh, thank the sun, Kaldr. I thought…” She paused as she moved her hand up his body, only to feel an unnatural warmth radiating from his body. “Kaldr? Are you-”

“There won’t be a sun for you to thank much longer, little sheep,” a growling, rabid came out from the darkness.

Skadi pulled away and rolled around, sliding herself away from the beast and looking back at him. Hunched over on all fours, she saw the great black wolf. Fenrir, lava glowing from his veins, slowly rose to his hind legs and bared his teeth at Skadi.

“What’s the matter? Am I not the hound you were looking for?” Fenrir smiled and flexed his claws, his devilish eyes boring into Skadi.

Skadi reached to her side, desperately searching for her spear in her rucksack while not tearing her eyes away from the beast before her.

“Away, dog! I’ll run you through and bring you to the ground!”

“Will you, little lamb? With what, this?” Fenrir reached down and lifted a long object off the ground and brought it forward. Her spear. “Do you plan to take it from me?”

He took a step forward, and Skadi slid herself back away from him. She winced as he raised the spear, only to snap it in half and toss the pieces out into the snow. Skadi gritted her teeth and continued to slide backwards, looking around for any sign of Kaldr.

“Kaldr! Kaldr, where are you!” She called out.

“You’re little pup is not coming for you, my dear.”

“Kaldr! What did you do to him! Kaldr!” Her desperation was mounting.

“Don’t worry, my little snow angel, he’s only hurt, not dead. Not yet.” Fenrir sneered and continued to stalk towards her.

“Animal! Get away! Kaldr! Kal-” She flinched as she backed into the jagged, stone wall of the cavern, now truly trapped before Fenrir.

Slowly, Skadi struggled to her feet, looking up at Fenrir defiantly.

“I will not die without a fight.” She growled at him.

The beast straightened himself, looming over her by a two whole heads.

“Oh no, I’m not here to kill you, little sheep,” he leaned down towards her, baring his teeth and sneering. “I’m here for something far more entertaining…”

“I’ll give you nothing entertaining, monster!”

“No… that’s the same thing the other one said. Right after a tore Odin in two.”

“What?” Was he telling the truth?

“Yes… that little friend of yours. That little blonde whore... “

Skadi’s eyes widened. Her dream. Freya! 

Fenrir leaned closer until he was breathing his fiery, hot breaths right down Skadi’s shoulder. He let his vile, slobbering tongue lul out and ran it across her slender neck.

“Oh, how she screamed… I look forward to keeping her as my pet. She is the perfect plaything!”

“You’ll die, for… for this…” Skadi clenched her fists as he described his defilement of her sister in arms.

“Mmm… you seem cold, dearest Skadi…” He reached one of his claws out to her waist, where a faint bit of her bare midriff was visible. He ran a claw along her slightly toned stomach, just barely breaking the skin and drawing some faint blood. “Perhaps I should warm you?”

“I’ll… I’ll kill you. I swear, I’ll kill you! You’re going to rot! I’m going to feed you to the ravens, you bastard!” Skadi screamed and tried to his Fenrir in his jaw.

The hound simply leaned back and avoided it, then lunged and wrapped his large, strong claws around her waist. He lifted her up and brought her close to him, licking her face again. She flailed wildly against him, but her blows were meaningless against his thick hide.

“That is no way to thank someone for such an offer, little whore! Allow me to teach you your place!”

Fenrir used his free claw to rip open the front of her line shit, allowing it to simply hang from her shoulders. Then he grabbed her wrists and raised them above her head, leaving her kicking and screaming in the air.

“Off! Off, you beast! I’ll have your hide!”

“No…” Fenrir moved his grip from her waist to her legs, grabbing them and bending them back, so as to lower her onto her knees. “But you’ll have my meat!”

Out from his fur sheath slid a massive, foot-long pink canine cock, growing in hardness by the second. He forced Skadi down onto all fours, then wrapped one hand around the back of her head. He leaned over her, placing his other claw onto the ground. He lined himself up and then quickly thrust his monstrous member deep into her mouth, letting his vile taste fill Skadi’s gullet. She screamed and cried into his cock, only able to see the knot at the end and his furry stomach behind it. She put one hand against his body, trying to push away, and used the other one to hold herself up off the ground.

“Let’s warm up, before the real rutting starts,” Fenrir snarls.

He begins thrusting in and out, going deeper and deeper into her mouth and pushing against her throat. As with all canines, cum sprays out steadily and rapidly, rather than bursting all out at the end. The vile seed fills her mouth and forces its way down her throat, making her nearly vomit at it’s taste.

“Ah, I’ll make a bitch of you after all…”

Furrowing her brow and growling, Skadi tries her best to clamp down with her jaws, to bite down onto his disgusting cock. Feeling the very tips of her teeth against his skin, he squeezes his claws slightly around her head, and sinks his other claws slightly into her back.

“Come now, it will be far easier for you when I truly break you if you simply allow yourself to submit now.” With a swipe of his claw, he tears away the back of her shirt, leaving tattered remains hanging against her. Across her smooth, lean back, he leaves a distinct claw mark, some blood slowly seeping out from the painful but insubstantial scratch.

Skadi makes a pained noise in response, and Fenrir simply thrusts his cock deeper.

“Oh, no need to whine. It will only leave a permanent scar, little slut.” He snarls and forces her to take his cock into her throat, thrusting harder and more aggressively.

Once again, she tries to bite down, but his cock has spread he jaws too wide to really being able to close them around his deep penetrating shaft. 

“Don’t bother with the biting anymore. It’s not like you would break the skin, anyway.”

For what felt like hours, but in truth was only a few long minutes, this proceeded. He fucked her mouth, her face, her throat, filling her stomach with his white hot semen. She gagged and choked, burning tears rolling down her face and stinging her cheeks. Outwardly, she remained as defiant as possible. Inwardly, she begged for it to end.

Finally, with a loud howl, Fenrir pulled his cock from knot-deep in her throat out of her mouth, letting cum spray across her back. He leaned back and it shot all over her face, her neck, and her chest. Leaving his one claw around the back of her head, he used the other one to cut open the linen bra that covered her round, ample breasts. The bra fell down her sides and hung at her hips, along with the rest of her tattered and torn shirt. He let his cock, partly soft but already slowly hardening once again, flop onto those icy blue tits of hers. He used his free hand to gently circle around one of her dark blue nipples, pricking it one to make her wince and draw some blood.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re experience…” Fenrir sneered at her.

“You’re going to pay for this,” she stared up at him, her blue face and icy eyes burning with red hot at him. “I swear I’ll make you pay.”

“I’m sure you will.” 

He lifted his cock and placed it on her face, its heavy weight pushing hard against her smooth cheek. Then, he gripped it and rubbed it all around her face in circles, lathering her in the very last of his cum. 

“But not until we’re finished here, sheep.”

He slapped his cock into her cheek harshly and repeatedly, letting it grow in hardness by the second. Then he grabs her head and throws her onto her back. He crawled forward on all fours and grabbed her legs, spreading them. He slid his hands down, feeling her muscled thighs.

“Ah, what big thighs you have, my dear.”

“Better to crush your skull with, fiend,” she snarled back.

“The only thing at risk of crushing here is you and your whorish little pride,” he growls as he bends over and bites the crotch of her trousers and her underwear beneath. He tears them open, leaving the rest of them in tact. “For your sake, I hope I only crush the pride.”

He lets go of one of her legs and flips her around, holding her left leg off the ground and at her side. He lets the other one kneel on the rough ground, and uses his free hand to grip her wrists together. He holds her wrists in front of her face and leans over her, his snout just above her left shoulder.

“Now come and squeal for me, little pig.”

He thrusts his cock into her, balls deep straight away. She cries out as his massive, foot-long cock spreads her lower lips and spears her to the hilt, filling her lower body completely. As the cock hardens, semen begins to spill out inside of her, and his knot spreads. As it reaches critical mass, it locks them together, no way for her to pull off and escape.

“Argh! B-beast! I’ll kill you!” She screams wildly, flailing within his restrictive grasp.

“Let us see now, perhaps I have a god’s seed.” He sneers into her ear. “Perhaps I’ll breed you and leave you with a few pups of your own, my little bitch.”

Trapped together, he thrusts deeper and deeper into her, his pointed tip reaching her cervix and pushing against it painfully. As his seed sprays directly into her womb, hot tears stream down her face. She screams at him, but soon enough the helplessness she feels is overwhelming.

“Gah! Get off! Get off, hound, get off!”

“Not until I’ve drained myself, and filled you up!” He sinks his claws deeper into her wrists and thigh, drawing blood and leaving more marks to for him to always remember him by.

He thrusts hard, fucking her more wildly each time, brutalizing her inside and out. His hot breath fills her nose and face, and her gives her a soft yet painful bite on the shoulder.

“Agh! Stop, stop! Please! Stop!”

“Please?” He snickers. “Now you plea with me? Before you threaten to kill me, and now you plea? You truly are a weak little bitch, aren’t you?”

“Gods! Somebody, please! Gods, help me!”

He howls an evil, demonic laugh, thrusting as deep as he can and letting his letting his semen coat every inch of her womb.

“Gods! Gods! There is no one to help you, little lamb. No one. Only you,” his voice lowers, his tone filling with a horrid satisfaction that only the most evil fiends could ever desire, “and me.”

Skadi sobs in full now, unable to contain her strife. The pain, the sorrow, the embarrassment, the degradation, and the overwhelming agony well up to a tipping point. She cries out helplessly, only wishing for it all to end and her suffering be put to rest.

“Please, Fenrir! Please! Let me go, please! I beg you!” Slowly, her voice and screams fade, into quiet defeat and resignation. “Please… I’m begging you… please…”

With that, with the final whispers of defeat and defilement, Skadi is broken. Fenrir rears back and lifts her off the grounded, howling as he brings her down his shaft even deeper than her depths should allow, and releases one, two, three powerful blasts of thick, putrid seed inside of her. He holds her there for a moment, standing still as he bathes in the after-shine of his raw fucking, letting his knot slowly recede and shrink. At last, he pulls her off of him and lets her tumble to the ground, piled in a heap of semen, faint blood, and shame. He lets his canine cock slide back into its sheath as he stares down at his work with glad satisfaction.

“Allow me to give you one more token to remember me by, my little snow angel.” He flips her over and takes one of his runes from his chains, heated by the lava in his veins. He presses it against her against her stomach, just above where her womb would be. 

Despite the burning pain, she makes no noise, barely conscious from the savage fucking she’d received. The rune leaves a brand, searing her with the symbol of Fenrir permanently. 

“There…” he sneers down at her, “now no one will ever forget who you belong to.”

He snarls with a laugh and turns, lowering to all fours and beginning to stalk away.

“Perhaps I’ll be back to claim you once more, at some point,” he calls back, “I’m sure you’d look just perfect in chains, right next to that dearest Freya of yours.”

With that final word, he bolts off into the night, leaving Skadi to wallow in her pain and cum-soaked defeat.

—————————

After some time— Skadi was not sure how long— she heard a noise outside the cave. Slowly, she forced her head off the cold stone and looked up to listen. She her soft steps, like paws walking through the snow. Then, she heard the faint whine of a wolf. Her eyes widened and she struggled to crawl backwards, away from the noise.

“No… please, no more… Please, stay away!”

As she huddled in a corner, the creature slowly came out of the shadows and into her view. White fur coated in snow and stained with blood, limping on one of his hind legs, Kaldr crawled into the cavern. Pained whines escaped his bloodied snout. Skadi’s heart slowed. It rose when she saw her dear friend, but it sank when she saw his state of being.

“Kaldr! K-kaldr, here boy!”

Slowly, he staggered over to her and flopped against her, breathing steadily but laboriously. She curled up around him, holding him tight and pressing her face deep into his fur.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

They clung to each other through the darkness, awaiting sunrise to continue their journey. For the first time ever, they both knew terror of a long winter night.

**Author's Note:**

> Second position inspired by [this image](https://clover.paheal.net/_images/9608568e6f7766abd159f13c001848ea/1433183%20-%20ABBB%20Egypt%20Fenrir%20Neith%20Smite.jpg)


End file.
